A Million Raindrops
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: It is set after the Chase's grandma epi... CZ pairing...and LL pairing maybe....uh...i dont own ZOEY 101 AT ALL.....I WISH lol ne way read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Million Raindrops**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you want to be alone?"

That's all I heard and I could tell it was her. I shake my head and she comes to sit next to me. After putting her arm around me I laid my head on her shoulder. Then I hear humming and I realized it was Zoey humming " A Million Raindrops." That made me smile she remembered that was the song my grandmother used to sing to me to make me feel better.

"Chase, let's go back to your dorm, okay?

"Alright" I answered in a somewhat of a whisper.

We walked to my dorm and by then my tears had subsided for now. I dug through my closet and grabbed two shirts then went to by drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and two pairs of shorts. I throw a shirt and a pair of shorts to Zo.

"What are these for?" I kinda looked at her dumbly.

"Do you wanna get sick?"

"Oh right, duh, I'll go to the bathroom and change, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine"

So she leaves. I take off my shirt and half heartly throw it to the floor. I did the same to my pants. I then realized that the vending machine was gone. I decided to forget about it and just sit down. Just then Zo came in and sat next to me.

_**A/N: Okay, so here is the story "A Million Raindrops" it's about the episode about Chase's grandma. I am continuing it from where it left off. Please read and review...I would really LOVE it.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Chaseandzoforeva!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Million Raindrops**

**Chapter 2**

"You do know that I can only be in here for about an hour, right?"

"Yeah, but my DA probably won't care, partly because my party is still going on and nobody else is gonna probably be back till later" I tell her.

We sat there for a little while without saying anything. Then Zoey, being herself, says...

"You know you can talk to me about ANYTHING, don't you?"

"Yeah I know"

"You know, when I was younger, I used to be kinda like a "tomboy". I used to hang out with only the boys in the neighborhood. Probably because the only other girl was like 16. Well my grandpa used to take me fishing with him. Then when I was about 10 or 11, I found out that he had cancer. I mean he was the only grandparent I knew, the others had already died sometime before. Anyway a few months later he died. I didn't want to admit it to myself that he was gone. So I kinda turned into a "girly-girl". Then one day, one of the boys from my neighborhood asked me to go fishing. I cried right then. I held my feelings in for too long. I promised myself that I was not going to do that again. And neither are you!"

Wow she opened up to me. Wow !


	3. Chapter 3

**A Million Raindrops**

**Chapter 3**

Zoey's words stayed in my head all night. I shouldn't hid my feelings. So that night after Zo left and before Michael or Logan came back I cried, thought of memories, and looked at pictures. I knew if Logan saw me he wouldn't let me live it down. So around midnight I put the pictures away and dried my tears and went to sleep. Then I heard Michael and Logan come in. They were talking about me.

"So his grandma died?" I heard Logan ask

"Yeah, so dude if you see him cry or something leave him alone about it." Michael ordered

"Oh yeah, sure, I mean they were close." Logan said.

That was really surprising to me. I mean Logan, the egomaniac, is going to be reasonable and NICE. Oh man I forgot to call me dad back I told him I would.

**Flashback**

I heard my phone ringing from inside my pants pocket. I answered it but I couldn't hear well so I went inside.

"Chase?" I hear on the other end.

"Dad, it's me. What's up? You seem...upset?"

"Uh...this isn't the easiest thing to tell you especially on your sixteenth birthday."

"Dad what is it?"

"Your grandmother ...she ...died"

"Shed died?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Million Raindrops**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 in the morning and decided to finish the paper and then call home, I found out that the funeral was in two days. I was leaving tomorrow and coming home the day after. My parents had already talked to the dean about everything.

So I started to pack when I heard someone say...

"Knock...Knock"

The door was open so I guess Zo figured to say it rather than actually do it. I tell her to come on in and she does.

"So how ya doing" That's the Zoey we all know and love.

"I'm doing better...but the funeral is going to be really hard on me." I replied sadly.

" Yeah...that's the worst part." she says.

"Yeah"

"But hey ya know that she is somewhere where she is happy and well and wouldn't want you to be sad."

I knew she was right and I started to cry...yet again. She came over to me and hugged me and then she kissed my bushy haired head and she comforted me some more until I said...

"Zo I have to tell you something"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Million Raindrops**

**Chapter 5**

"Go ahead Chase" is all she said.

"Well...uh...I..."

"CHASE!" That is all I heard, then I see HER!

Alyissa , a girl from home that started PCA in the middle of the semester.

We went out once. In the seventh grade, before I met Zo. She still likes me, but I LOVE Zo.

"Uh hey Alyisssa" I say

"O-M-G... I just heard about your grandma. I am soooo sorry...if there is anything I can do just let me know!"

"Uh yeah okay...is that all then?"

"Um...yeah I guess so"

"Okay...then BYE!" I say rudely.

Why does this always happen when I try to tell her!?

_**A/N: Sorry it is so short...I just thought that Aylissa might lighten the mood in Chase's life right now...anyway...read and review...I want to hear what you have to say...and maybe some short ideas about what should happen...maybe Zoey goes to the funeral with Chase. Or maybe Chase gets over Zoey when he goes home because he see's an old friend...**_

_**Oh yea by they way...I own Alyissa but noone else...YET!**_

_**Vote on which idea **_

_**A. Zoey goes to funeral with Chase and he tells her!**_

_**B. Chase gets over Zoey by seeing an old family friend at the funeral!**_

_**C. Other...this is where you insert your own ideas for the story...**_

_**Well thanks and don't forget to READ and REVIEW!**_

_**With LOVE, **_

_**Chaseandzoforeva!**_


End file.
